


Twisted

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long PWP, a bit of plot around lots and lots of sex. Ok, so the summary sucks, but if you like any of the pairings above, I promise you'll love this! ;) (I suppose I should also mention that the only relationships in the story are John as Dean's dad, and Crowley as Sam's! :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The road stretched out in front of Dean as if it were endless, and he shivered in the cool morning air. There weren’t many people heading into town this time of day, and he wasn’t expecting anyone to give him a lift. It didn’t stop him from trying, however, every time he heard a car approaching. He sighed as yet another flew by him. 

It was going to take forever for him to get to town at this rate. He fingered the money in his pocket, the last five dollars he had. He was saving it for a hot breakfast before he hit the town, looking for work. He choked down a flair of anger towards his father. If it weren’t for John’s drinking, which led to his inability to hold down a job for longer than a few months, they’d still have their house, and Dean would be at home sleeping, instead of braving the cold and a long day of looking for work. 

He heard another car approaching, but this time he simply stuck his thumb out, not bothering to turn around. He expected this one to bypass him as well, so he was surprised, pleasantly so, when he heard the tires crunch to a stop behind him. He spun on his heel and walked toward the little light blue compact. Leaning on the open passenger side window, he looked into the interior. 

“Dean. What are you doing hitchhiking?”

Dean was surprised to see his high school algebra teacher, Castiel Novak, behind the wheel. He grinned. 

“Hey, Mr. Novak! Didn’t recognize you.”

Cas smiled at Dean. 

“Well, I recognized you. What are you doing out here this early in the morning. It’s a bit cold for a stroll!”

Dean sighed and looked down. He didn’t want Cas’s pity, but he had no option but to tell the truth. 

“I’m trying to get into town, maybe find some work. My dad got evicted, so I really have nowhere to go.”

Cas nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Well, you can’t get a job if you have nowhere to stay. Get in.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Cas actually offering to give him a place to stay? It was more than Dean had even dared to hope for. 

His face lit up as he gave his best megawatt smile, opening the door and climbing in. He relaxed into the warmth of the car, his spirits buoyed. 

The drive to Cas’s-- Mr. Novak, Dean kept reminding himself, even if the man hadn’t been his teacher in years-- took less than ten minutes, and Dean was impressed with what he saw when they pulled up the crushed rock drive. The house itself was very normal looking, a two-story affair set on a lawn of beautiful emerald green, but somehow it just smacked of a quiet elegance, much like its owner. 

Dean climbed out of the car and followed Cas up the front steps and inside the cool, shaded interior. Cas led him upstairs and down a short hall, opening the last door on the right. The room was small, and contained only a full-sized bed, a small dresser, and two nightstands with matching lamps. A small mirror hung above each table, but was otherwise empty. 

“This is the guest room. Usually my mother uses it when she comes to visit, so she makes sure it’s kept nice and neat. I rarely come in here, so it’s yours, for as long as you need.”

Dean nodded, a bit overwhelmed. 

“Thanks, Mr. Novak. It’s really nice of you to do this. I mean, you don’t know me that well, and--”

Cas cut him off with a smile. 

“Actually, I’d like to think I know you pretty well, Dean. You did fail my algebra class the first half of the year, so you were stuck with me all year, having to retake it the second half.”

Dean smiled, a bit embarrassed. He was no good with numbers, so, like Cas had said, he’d spent the second half of his senior year making up the failing grade. 

“I have to admit, too, that you made an impression on me.”

Dean glanced up as Cas’s tone shifted slightly. 

Cas sighed, and decided to take a leap of faith. 

“But there were...Ethical concerns back then. So I couldn’t say anything to you.”

Dean frowned, slightly confused. 

“Say anything...About what?”

Cas stepped closer, into Dean’s personal space, bringing his left hand up to caress Dean’s cheek as he answered. 

“About how I felt.”

Dean instinctively jerked away a bit, his frown deepening marginally. 

“Fate is funny, isn’t it?”

Cas’s blue eyes seemed to see straight through Dean, and he shifted nervously. 

“I never expected to see you again, after you graduated. And then there you were, standing on the side of the road. Looking for help.”

His thumb caressed Dean’s cheek softly. 

“Quite serendipitous. And, I don’t mind helping you. In fact, I think we can help each other…”

Dean tried for nonchalant as he answered. 

“I’m...Not sure what you mean.”

Cas grinned, knowing full well Dean was bluffing, but it was a fun little game, so Cas decided to play along. 

“Let me give you a hint.”

He brought his right hand up, cupping Dean’s cheeks in his palms as he lowered his head and kissed Dean gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex and more sex. Did I mention sex? :)

Dean froze, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. His mind spun, darting from anger at his father for putting him in this situation, to fear, because what if this was the price he had to pay for a place to sleep, no matter where he went? True, he could do worse than Cas, but it still wasn’t fair…! Then he settled on the slightly flirty attitude he used on girls he was flirting with. 

“I guess I don’t really believe in coincidences, Dean.”

Dean ducked his head a bit, glancing up at Cas through his long, dark lashes, and curved his lips into a small smile. 

“Mr. Novak, I just need a place to stay.”

Cas smiled, his hands still cupping Dean’s cheeks, thumbs caressing his cheekbones lightly. 

“And now you have one. For as long as you’d like.”

Dean sighed inwardly. It looked as if he would have to give in to this, at least this once. 

“C’mon, Dean, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Cas whispered before leaning down to kiss Dean again. 

Dean let out a soft sigh before kissing back, hesitantly. He’d never done this with a man before, but it couldn’t be that different, could it? He struggled a bit to let Cas lead the kiss, but found it was easy enough to let the older man take control. Dean’s hands came up to Cas’s waist as he stepped back, leading them toward the bed. 

The kisses deepened as Cas slid his hands around Dean’s waist, under his jacket, before turning Dean so that he could push him gently back onto the bed. The kisses continued and Dean moaned softly as he lay back on the fluffy bed. 

Cas followed him down, hands roving from Dean’s cheeks, down his neck, sliding down his sides to touch his denim-clad his briefly before sliding back up. Dean moaned as Cas began rocking his hips, thrusting his clearly hard cock against Dean’s crotch. 

But Dean wanted more. He reached down, grabbing the hem of Cas’s shirt, yanking at it until Cas sat up, pulling the offending fabric up and over his head. It was followed swiftly by his white undershirt, and Dean’s eyes darkened as he took in the smooth, slightly tanned stomach and chest. Cas smiled. 

“See something you like?”

Dean reached for him, pulling Cas back down, sealing their lips together again. The kisses were deep now, tongues warring and teeth nipping and god, Dean had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Cas right now…

Cas almost growled as he broke away from Dean, yanking the younger man up by the collar of his jacket, only to force it off, before yanking Dean’s shirt up and over his head before tossing both items onto the floor. He took a moment to simply look at Dean, which had the younger man squirming a bit. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Cas breathed. Dean’s cheeks flushed at the compliment, and his eyes slid away from Cas’s electric blue ones. Cas laughed softly, before bending again and latching his mouth around one of Dean’s nipples, flicking his tongue against the little nub. Dean gasped, his hands tangling in Cas’s dark hair as the sensation went straight to Dean’s cock. Cas moved to the other side, giving that nub the same attention, before sliding down Dean’s torso and rising to his feet. 

It didn’t take Cas long to divest Dean of his socks, shoes and then his jeans. He left the underwear for a minute, opting to cup the hardness of Dean’s cock through the dark grey material as he kissed and nibbled the inside of Dean’s thighs, which had Dean writhing, moaning and begging with every exhale. Cas’s cock was rock hard, and every noise from Dean’s mouth made him twitch. Cas finally brought his mouth up to Dean’s fabric-covered cock, mouthing the hardness and wetting the briefs before finally yanking them down and off, leaving Dean completely exposed to his gaze. 

Cas wasted no time, but grabbed Dean’s hips, yanking them to the side of the bed before falling to his knees and wrapping his lips around Dean’s cock. Dean let out a keening cry as the heat and wet sealed around him, and Cas smiled as he worked his tongue over Dean’s silky cock. He laved his tongue around the head, then back down until he could take the length down his throat, which had Dean almost screaming, then he slid up and off, so he could lick it, then slid his mouth back down the impressive length. 

Finally Dean had had enough, and he reached down, tugging on Cas’s hair enough to get him to come back up and kiss Dean. 

“Please…”

Dean breathed into the kiss, tugging at Cas’s pants. Cas smiled as he pulled away, standing and toeing off his shoes, before yanking off his pants and socks. Dean grinned up at Cas, noting the lack of underwear. Cas shrugged. Dean smiled before flopping down onto his stomach, sliding to the edge of the bed so he could lick at Cas’s cock. 

At the first tentative lick, Cas threw his head back and moaned. Dean took it as an encouraging sign and wrapped his lips around the imposing length, using his tongue to cradle Cas’s cock as he bobbed his head. Cas inhaled sharply, and Dean decided he must be doing it right. He brought one hand up to Cas’s stomach to brace himself, and the other hand curled around the base of Cas’s cock, stroking what Dean couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

“Jesus, Dean, your mouth…”

Cas moaned brokenly as his fingers tangled in Dean’s hair, not pulling or guiding, but simply resting there, and Dean shivered with how… possessed it made him feel. 

Finally, Cas pulled away. Dean glanced up, his pupils blown, and Cas had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming. 

“Turn around.”

Dean obeyed instantly, spinning around and rising up on all fours. Cas took in the sight, Dean spread out for him, ass in the air, cock and balls hanging heavy between his legs. His breath hitched as he grasped the milky globes of Dean’s ass before pulling them apart, exposing Dean to gis gaze. 

Dean whined, the sensation of being completely bared a new and novel experience for him. Cas ran the pads of his thumbs down Dean’s crack, and over the light pink pucker of skin, before lowering his head and licking it. 

Dean arched back into the touch, crying out. It felt so good, something he’d never imagined it would feel. But Cas’s tongue laved the skin, licking hard, then soft, keeping Dean guessing and on edge. Slowly, he worked Dean open, adding a finger at a time until he was confident that Dean could accept him

“Please, please, Cas, I need you…”

Dean’s words came out desperate, and Cas finally relented. He snatched up his pants, yanking out his wallet and retrieving the condom he kept there. He ripped open the package with his teeth, then rolled it on. Climbing back onto the bed, he positioned himself at Dean’s entrance. 

“Are you ready, Dean?”

“Yes, yes, please…!”

Cas bared his teeth and began pushing into Dean, who gasped as he was split open. It seemed like centuries but was really only minutes before Cas bottomed out. Dean wriggled a bit, getting used to the feeling of being so full, before rolling his hips, trying to get Cas to move. It earned him a quick slap to his ass. 

“Be still.”

Cas’s tone brooked no argument, and so Dean relaxed. Cas started to move, slowly, sliding out, then back in, in small increments. He slowly picked up the pace until his fingers were digging into Dean’s hips, and he was slamming into the willing body beneath him. 

Dean was seeing stars. Every slide of Cas’s cock into him left him breathless, and he was a sobbing, moaning mess, even if half his cries were silent from lack of air. But when Cas adjusted his aim, brushed against something deep inside him, he arched his back and let out a loud, keening wail. Cas chuckled. 

“Like that baby?”

He aimed for Dean’s prostate now, loving how Dean thrashed beneath him. He gripped Dean’s left hip tighter as he reached under the smaller man to grasp his cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts. Dean’s vision began to go blurry at the edges, and his balls pulled up tight against his body. 

“Cas! Cas, please, I’m gunna come, please…!”

Cas thrust one last time, violently, and Dean screamed his release. The feeling of Dean clenching around him had Cas throwing back his head and howling through his own orgasm. 

When they finally recovered, Cas pulled slowly from Dean, yanking the condom off and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can across the room. Dean collapsed into a boneless heap, and Cas had to work his own trembly nerves in order to maneuver Dean both to one side of the bed, and help him slide under the covers. Then Cas slid in next to him. Dean scooted close, kissing Cas lazily until the two of them drifted off. 

Sometime later, Dean awoke with a start, disoriented for a moment, until he saw Cas, still sleeping, lying next to him. He groaned silently, cursing himself. His whole body ached, his ass especially, and he felt sated but used. He blinked rapidly, refusing to even let the tears rise in his eyes. He slid carefully from the bed, wincing as his aching muscles protested. He slid on his underwear, still a bit damp, then his jeans. He carried his shirt, jacket, socks and shoes out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him before heading to the front door. Once outside, he finished dressing quickly, then jumped the front steps before heading away from the house, no particular destination in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hangs out with Sam, and finds a temporary place to stay. No sex this chapter, but leading up to it!

Dean walks for hours, heading away from town, rather than toward it, going randomly toward no place in particular. He stays away from the roads, however, needing to be alone with his thoughts. 

He fucked up, royally. Literally. Cas was… Well, if he were honest, Cas was amazing. But… Dean just couldn’t bear to give Cas what he’d been asking for, not even for a safe place to live. It sucked, and it hurt. He felt like giving up and crying, when he found himself in the cemetery. 

He meandered down the well worn paths, until he found himself at the far end of the place, near the fence that marked one of the boundaries. 

His mother’s headstone was easy to find. The fake flowers he’d left there several months ago were still there, listing to one side in their cheap plastic vase, the bright blues and yellows faded to the hue of an almost-healed bruise. It made him want to cry even more, and the words on the stone blurred. 

Mary Winchester, beloved wife and mother, followed by the dates of her birth and death. 

Dean wondered again, for the millionth time, why John had chosen to stay in the town that his wife had passed away in, and wondered what his life would have been like if John had uprooted them and moved away. Anywhere else. But this town was what John knew. He’d been born here, was raised here, went to school with his wife, who had been his high school sweetheart. 

Dean figured memories sometimes made it impossible to leave. After all, it wasn’t familial love that kept him here, but the few precious memories of happy times, when his dad had been ok. Tossing a ball in the park, visits to the pool a town over and other little things. Most of them were from his pre-teen years. It had been when Dean hit his teen years, and realized that he looked so much like Mary it hurt his dad to see him, that the fun times had slowly trickled to a halt, and John’s drinking had taken up more and more of his time and money. 

He tried not to think of the happy times. They only reminded him of what he was missing now. Sighing, he headed for the gate, pausing when his phone rang. He could only be grateful that he’d snuck enough money out of his dad’s wallet a few days before to pay the bill, so at least for the next month or so, he’d have a way to contact people if he needed to. 

He pulled the phone from his pocket, smiling a bit when he saw his best friend Sam’s name on the screen. Swiping his thumb across it, he brought the phone to his ear. 

“Hey, Sam. What’s up?”

“Not much. I’m bored. You wanna come over? My dad’s gone til late, and I thought we could hang out, maybe play some X-box.”

Dean grinned. 

“Sure. I’ll be right over.”

“Great. See you in a few!”

Dean disconnected and slid the phone back into his pocket before heading off in a more or less straight line for Sam’s house. 

Sam didn’t live far from the cemetery, so it took Dean less than fifteen minutes, cutting across pastures, to get there. He felt a pang of envy, like he always did when he saw Sam’s house rising up on the top of a large hill. It was all rock, two and a half stories, which really made no sense to Dean because only Sam and his dad lived there. But Fergus Crowley was by far the richest man in the whole county, and he liked for his possessions to reflect that fact. So, his home was huge and grand, he drove a car that the whole population of the county couldn’t afford if they pooled together their combined salary for a year, and Sam himself drove a brand new Corvette, cherry red with black racing stripes, which he lovingly called his ‘baby’. 

Dean slipped around to the back, crossing the large patio and skirting the olympic size swimming pool before sliding off his shoes and slipping in through the sliding glass door. The interior of the downstairs was dark, cool and silent. The thick carpet sank under Dean’s feet with every step, and he wiggled his toes in it a bit as he crossed the living room and headed for the less formal set of spiral stairs in the kitchen that led directly up into Sam’s room. When his head poked up into the only messy room in the house, Sam cried out a greeting from his perch on an electric blue bean-bag chair in front of his TV, X-box controller resting on his lap, his current game paused on the screen. 

“Dean-O! Glad you could make it!”

Dean couldn’t help but smile every time he saw Sam’s room. It was covered floor to ceiling in posters, new ones covering old ones every few months as Sam’s taste in music and movie changed. He had a small fridge in his room, constantly stocked with soda, and a stash of snacks in his closet that would put a convenience store to shame. Dean hopped up the last few stairs and crossed the room quickly, coming to a halt and sinking down next to Sam. The younger boy looked at Dean, grinning, his long, shaggy hair hanging down in his eyes, making him toss his head every few seconds, and making him look younger than his years. 

“Dude, got a cig?”

Dean grinned back and shook his head, pulling half a pack from his inside jacket pocket. 

“I’m a bad influence on you, aren’t I?” 

Sam grabbed the pack from Dean, retrieving one before handing the pack back. Dean put them back in his pocket, then drew out his lighter, which Sam took gratefully. Once he had it lit, he took a drag and exhaled dreamily. 

“Not as good as weed, but it’ll do.”

Dean laughed and punched his shoulder. He knew for a fact that Sam had never tried weed, and that his dad would kill him if he ever did. Fergus had an almost uncanny sense of what his only son was up to when he was away. 

“Shut up, bitch.”

Sam stuck out his tongue. 

“Jerk.”

Dean snatched the controller from Sam’s lap, glancing at the younger boy, who nodded, taking another drag. Dean nodded back and unpaused the game, getting himself lost in Skyrim. Sam settled back to watch Dean kick ass. 

A few hours later, and the boys were sprawled out, Sam on his stomach on the bed, looking down at Dean, who was lying on his back, with his head against the base of the bed, looking up at Sam, though upside down. 

“So, dude, what are you gunna do?”

Sam asked, polishing off his fourth twinkie in as many minutes. Dean groaned as he rubbed his stomach, watching the sicky sweet treat disappear into Sam’s mouth, then he shrugged. 

“Dunno. I mean, hell, what can I do?”

Sam shook his head. 

“I can ask dad if you could crash here, just for a couple days. Hopefully you’ll get a job pretty quick.”

Dean shook his head. 

“Nah, man, I can’t ask that. I’ll be alright. I mean, I’ve been ok practically on my own for a long time.”

Sam sighed, then they both perked up when they heard the quiet growl of Sam’s dad’s car in the drive. Sam scrambled to shove his half-smoked cigarette in his half-empty can of soda, while Dean fished the secret can of air freshener out from under the bed, spraying it liberally before tossing it back into its hiding place. Then they hurried to sprawl out on the pair of bean-bag chairs in front of Sam’s TV. 

There was the sound of the car door opening and closing, then they heard the front door open and close. If it were John, he would yell for Dean, asking where he was, but Fergus never raised his voice. Instead, he came up the front stairs, then down the hall to Sam’s door. Knocking softly, he asked Sam if he could come in. 

“Yes, sure dad.”

Fergus opened the door, and took in the slightly messy room, as well as Sam and Dean, who appeared to be in the middle of choosing a new game to play. 

“How are you son? Dean?”

“Fine, dad.”

“Good, Mr. Crowley.”

Fergus gave them a hint of a smile. 

“Good. You boys have until eleven to finish up here, then lights out.”

Sam nodded, not risking a glance at Dean. It was almost a miracle that Fergus had given his unspoken permission for Dean to stay, since it had only happened a handful of times from the time they were both kids. But neither of them, Dean in particular, was going to say anything about it. Fergus simply nodded back once, then turned to head downstairs. Dean looked at Sam then and they shared a grin at Dean’s lucky break, at least for the night. 

 

They settled on a racing game and once Dean had beaten Sam soundly a couple dozen times, it was nearing ten, and Dean decided he needed a shower. Sam loaned him a pair of pajama pants-- Dean gave him crap because they had little cartoon moose on them-- and headed downstairs to the main bath, leaving Sam to his own shower in his private upstairs bathroom. 

Dean took a bit longer on his shower than he did normally, enjoying the feeling of being clean and not having to worry about running out of hot water after ten minutes. He also enjoyed the high dollar, name brand soap, shampoo and conditioner that Fergus kept stocked in this bathroom for use during his mother’s infrequent visits. They left him feeling squeaky clean and pampered, though Dean would never admit it. 

After he emerged from the shower and into the steamy air, he dried off with a huge, fluffy towel before slipping on the pants Sam loaned him. They were much too long, and Dean had to roll up each leg several times before they wouldn’t drag the ground. The lack of a shirt didn’t bother him, but he did carry his dirty clothes to the laundry room, throwing them in the wash so that they’d be clean for him tomorrow. It was on his way back upstairs that he came across Crowley, headed down the long hallway to his own room. He stopped Dean for a moment, looking him up and down. 

“Dean, I heard about your father. I am sorry, but if there’s anything I can do…?”

Dean shook his head, a bit touched. 

“It’s ok, really. I’m going to look for work tomorrow, and when I find some, I’ll be finding a place to stay.”

Fergus nodded. 

“Well, I can’t fault your determination. However, if you need somewhere to stay, just for a week or two until you get back on your feet, you’re always welcome to...bunk with Sam.”

Dean nodded slowly. 

“I understand.”

Fergus smiled a small smile, pleased that Dean understood that it was only a temporary offer. Dean glanced at him, and Fergus nodded once. It was clearly a dismissal, but as Dean started to head back down the hall, he felt Fergus’ eyes boring into his back. The older man watched him go, eyes raking down Dean’s figure, something dark rising in his chest.


End file.
